


Dragon Hearts

by Hellfire00



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Blood and Injury, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Love, Mpreg, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire00/pseuds/Hellfire00
Summary: Sarah and Nadia were proud young vikings of Dain. But tragedy struck when Berserkers attacked, forcing the two sisters to flee with their dragons. They land on Berk and befriend the other riders. Some other little adventures come along. Takes place in between movies and then leads into second movie.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Dain...Gone

_Everything was quiet on the Island of Dain. I was asleep, along with my sister, Nadia. Our parents were downstairs cleaning up after a hard day of making last minute repairs to the village. It seemed like everything was right, like nothing could go wrong. That is, until the screaming started._

Smoke was everywhere and the screams of vikings echoed throughout the village. I shot out of bed and ran to the window. Fire burned everywhere and Berserkers crawled through the smoke, causing chaos. Men and women that I had grown to know where being chased and cut down in their tracks. I covered my mouth with my hands as tears started to stream down my cheeks. I staggered back from the window just as someone came pounding up the stairs. It was Mother.

"Sarah!!! Nadia!!! You both must get to safety. Dain is being attacked by Berserkers!!!"

Hearing those words come out of Mother's mouth made me cry more. Mother came over immediately and hugged me. Nadia woke up and came over too. I could see in her eyes that she was terrified. Mother saw it too.

"Shh. It'll be alright. You two will be safe. The Berserkers won't find you."

My heart sort of stopped when I heard that, but I knew that what Mother said was true. Some of the Berserkers were slave traders and people like me, people with two different colored eyes, were rare among slaves and fetched a high price in the slave market. People like me were also used for...other things...and Mother didn't want that to happen to me, to either of us. Mother started to move us towards the door, so I quickly grabbed my bag that sat beside my bed. Mother rushed Nadia and I downstairs to the main room. Sounds of the raid seemed even louder downstairs. Nadia started crying and hugged me. I hugged her back and watched Mother. She was opening a hatch in the floor that led to a series of underground tunnels.

"Quickly!!! Before the Berserkers come to our house. Take the tunnel that goes to the forest. Once there, go straight to the beach on the other side. There's a boat there. Take it and get as far from Dain as you can. Father and I love you both. Don't ever forget that."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Nadia and I hugged Mother and cried into her dress. This was the last time we would see our mother. As Mother gave us a final kiss on the cheek, the door to our house burst open. We screamed until we saw that is was Father. He was breathing hard and was covered in blood and ash.

"Helen!!! The Berserkers are making their way up to our section!!! Get Sarah and Nadia out of here!!!"

"I'm already on that, Victor."

Father quickly came over and hugged us. _This is the last time we'll be together as a family._ I hugged everyone like I didn't want the moment to end. It would have lasted longer, but a rogue arrow flew in through the door. It grazed the side of my sweater, leaving a hole that was as long as my hand. Mother panicked and pushed us towards the hatch.

"Quickly!!! Before they get here!!! Whatever you hear, don't turn back. Do you understand?"

Nadia and I nodded before climbing down into the tunnel. We watched as Mother closed the hatch and covered it with the rug that hid it. I stared at the closed door, lost in the last sight of Mother. Nadia had to grab my hand and pull me along behind her. We ran through the tunnel until we reached a hatch that opened up into the forest. As soon as I got out, I ran off towards my tree house. There were some things there that I couldn't leave behind.

"Come on, Nadia. We have to hurry before any Berserkers start searching the woods."

"I'm coming, Sarah."

I headed towards a cliff that overlooked the beach Mother wanted us to go to. There was a cave near the cliff and my most precious belongings.

"Icefire. Pip. Bluesky. Come on you guys. We have to leave." Groans and roars erupted from the cave. Any other person would have turned and ran screaming, but I just stood there. Blue eyes glowed from within the cave. I waited as the white Night Fury walked out and stretched. She was followed by an orange Terrible Terror and a blue Deadly Nadder. The three dragons stretched and then came up to me. I pet each on the head before heading to the cliff. Nadia was already there and had a small horn with her. She blew and then waited. After a few minutes, a Monstrous Nightmare climbed up, followed by a purple Hobblegrunt. Nadia pet her dragons before climbing onto the Nightmare.

"You ready?"

I looked back and saw smoke rising above the trees. By now, I knew my parents were dead, but me and Nadia were safe. It's what Mother and Father would have wanted. I wiped away my tears before climbing onto Icefire. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. I stroked her head and got a purr in response.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright. Come on, Torch. Let's get out of here."

Torch grunted before jumping of the cliff and soaring up into the sky. Icefire made sure I was ready before flying up after Torch. The rest of the dragons followed and our small group flew away from Dain. I looked back at the island that had been my home. Smoke filled the sky and fire burned everywhere. Everyone I had known was either dead or captured. Tears filled my eyes and fell down my face.

_Gone. Everyone's...gone._


	2. Berk

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Nadia and Sarah flew for hours. They were far from Dain, just like their mother wanted. Sarah kept seeing her mother's face as she closed the hatch. Her brown eyes were full of sadness. Sarah cried again. It seemed like she would never stop. Icefire groaned, worried about her rider. Sarah wiped away her tears and gave her Night Fury a reassuring pat on the head.

"I'm alright, Icefire."

Icefire didn't really believe Sarah, but shook her head and went with it. _If you say so, Sarah._ Icefire looked down, searching for an island since it was starting to get dark. _We've been flying all day. We gotta find a place to land. Sarah and Nadia need some rest._ Icefire searched and then roared with delight. Far ahead, in the distance, she could see an island. Perfect!!! Sarah was confused. She looked ahead, but didn't see anything. Her vision wasn't as good as her dragons. However, after a bit, she saw what Icefire saw.

"Nadia!!! Look up ahead. There's an island!!! We can land there for a while."

Nadia looked ahead and saw the island. She smiled for the first time since she left Dain. Her Monstrous Nightmare, Torch, was glad to see her rider happy. She hated it when Nadia was upset. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!!!" With a light touch, Torch surged forward, eager to get to the island. Icefire surged after her. It took a bit, but the group made it to the island. They hovered for a bit as they looked for a place to land. Nadia pointed out a space in the middle of the woods.

"That looks good. I think I see some water. The dragons could really use a drink after all the flying they did."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That looks great."

Sarah followed her sister as she flew down towards the opening. Icefire was glad that they had found a spot to rest. Her wings were getting tired. She followed Torch and could just see the clearing below when all of a sudden, she ran into something. She roared in surprise and then cried out in pain as she felt fire hit her tail. With her tail damaged, Icefire started to fall. Sarah lost her grip on the saddle and fell off Icefire. She was completely terrified.

"NADIA!!!"

Nadia quickly shot a blast at the dragon that crashed into Icefire and then aimed Torch towards her falling sister. Sarah screamed and prayed that her sister would catch her. Icefire watched in terror as she saw her rider falling. She looked at Torch and cried out.

_"CATCH SARAH!!!"_

Torch dove after Sarah. She wasn't going to let her fall to her death. Talons out, Torch readied herself and then, caught Sarah. She leveled off and then looked down to see where Icefire was. The white Night Fury had already hit the trees and continued on to the clearing. A loud crash erupted from the clearing. Sarah looked down and felt a tear prick her eye.

"ICEFIRE!!!"

Nadia flew down and landed in the clearing. Once Torch let go of Sarah, the young viking ran towards her dragon, who laid motionless on the other side of the clearing. Torch looked over at the figure lying in the water. _Icefire...please be ok._ Bluesky landed next to Icefire and nudged her gently.

_"Icefire? Please get up."_

Nothing happened and everyone thought they had lost their friend, but Icefire groaned and opened her eyes. Sarah was glad her dragon was alright and hugged her. The other dragons roared in delight. Sarah kissed the tip of Icefire's snout.

"You had me worried, girl. I'm glad you're alright."

Icefire nudged Sarah and licked her face. Sarah laughed, but was a little disgusted. Dragon saliva was hard to wash out of clothes. Sarah stood up and attempted to wipe off some saliva, flicking some onto Icefire. The Night Fury groaned in complaint and then washed her face. Nadia watched in amusement as she started getting things ready for the night.

"Hey, Nadia. I'm gonna take Bluesky and go for a fly. We'll be back in a bit."

"Alright. Have fun."

Nadia waved from her spot next to Torch. Sarah waved back and got on Bluesky. The Nadder was more than excited to take her rider flying. She screeched and bobbed her head with excitement. Sarah laughed as she settled herself in the saddle and then gave the Nadder the ok to go. Bluesky immediately took off, eager to fly through the clouds. Sarah smiled at her dragons excitement, but there was another reason Sarah wanted to go flying. For the past few days, her side had been hurting. When Sarah looked, she saw that the arrow that flew through her house hit her skin along with her sweater. The wound was deep and still bled. Sarah wrapped the wound with some bandages she grabbed and kept it hidden from Nadia. She didn't want her sister to worry.

"Ok, Bluesky. Let's try those moves we've been working on."

Sarah adjusted her grip on the saddle before Bluesky started to dive towards the ocean. She dove fast and right when it seemed like they were going to hit the ocean, she pulled up and headed back up. She spun on the way. Sarah let out a whoop of delight. Berry roared along with her. Sarah laughed, but then started to feel dizzy. She looked at her wound and saw that the red spot had gotten bigger. Sarah leaned forward, afraid that she would fall off any second.

"B-Blue... Go back. I-I don't feel so well."

Bluesky heard how bad Sarah felt in her voice. _Something's wrong with Sarah._ She turned around and flew back to the clearing. Once she landed, Sarah tried to get off, but ended up falling off instead. Because of the amount of blood she lost, Sarah just laid on the ground. Nadia came out from the little shelter she had made and saw Sarah lying on the ground.

"Sarah? Sarah!!!"

Nadia ran over and turned her sister over. She immediately spotted the blood and panicked. When she lifted the sweater and saw the size of the wound, she panicked more.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt!?"

Sarah looked at Nadia with sad, pained eyes. "I d-didn't want you to worry."

"Sarah, it's my job to make sure you're safe and you thought you could keep this a secret?"

Tears pricked Sarah's eyes and then her eyes closed. She had passed out from lack of blood. Nadia shook her sister, but worried when she didn't move. Nadia thought of what to do. She then remembered her training from Dain. She had been the apprentice of the medicine woman and had been taught how to make remedies and pastes to use on wounds. Nadia quickly ran to the shelter and grabbed her bag. There was a little island to the north that she saw on the way into the clearing. _The kind of plants I need should grow over there._ Nadia took her place on Torch and lightly kicked her neck.

"Come on, Torch. Sarah needs help."

Torch could sense the urgency and took off. Berry watched as the rider and dragon took off before turning her attention to Sarah. The girl looked paler than normal and some blood seemed to seep through the sweater onto the ground. Berry moaned and that brought Icefire over. Icefire nudged Sarah a little before grabbing her hood and pulling her towards the shelter. A roar erupted, making Icefire let go of Sarah and then something dark barreled into her.

**HICCUP P.O.V**

Toothless and I were going to check out the clearing where we had first met. Astrid and Stormfly were with us. A few days before, a villager said they saw something white fall from the sky and later heard a dragon roar. If it was a dragon, I wanted to give it a few days before going to look.

"Hiccup? Are you sure we should go look? If it is a dragon, what if it's aggressive?"

"Astrid. I'm the dragon master. I'm sure I can handle this dragon. I've handled others. This one won't be any different."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

That surprised me a little. Astrid and I broke up a few months ago because she thought we were better off friends. I was a little upset, but agreed to stay friends. It felt nice to know she still cared about me. We got to the clearing and peered through some bushes. The first thing I saw was a Deadly Nadder. It was like Stormfly, but a lighter blue. The Nadder was different than a normal Nadder. Its wings were solid colors that blended into darker shades. Its feet were the same, but it didn't seem weird. Some dragons had different patterns than other of the same kind. The second thing I saw was a dragon I didn't see before, but recognized from the Book of Dragons. A Hobblegrunt laid on the ground and was swaying its tail back and forth. An orange Terrible Terror was chasing it. The last thing I saw surprised me. A white dragon. There weren't any on Berk, but I would recognize the dragon kind anywhere.

"Astrid, that is a Night Fury. We finally found another one!!!"

Astrid looked at the Night Fury and gasped. Even she couldn't believe it.

"There really is another Night Fury, but what's it doing here?"

" I don't know, but it looks like it won't be leaving anytime soon. Look at it's tail. It's like Toothless."

The Night Fury had half its tail gone. It was the opposite of Toothless, but nonetheless, the dragon couldn't fly with half its tail gone. I was trying to think of a way to get the Night Fury out when Astrid gasped.

"Hiccup!!! Look!!!"

I looked and saw that the Night Fury was dragging a girl. The girl was unconscious and seemed to be injured. I saw that the Night Fury had a saddle on and assumed that the girl was its rider. I turned to talk to Astrid about a plan when I heard a roar and saw Toothless barrel into the other Night Fury. Toothless must have thought the white Night Fury was going to hurt the girl. Toothless and the white Night Fury started to fight. When that happened the other three dragons went over and surrounded the girl. They all were in defensive stances.

"They're protecting her. We have to get down there and stop the fighting."

Astrid nodded and we started moving down to the dragons. Toothless and the white Night Fury were still fighting, but the white Night Fury seemed like it was getting tired. I went over, but made sure I stayed out of the way.

"Toothless. Stop this right now. It's another Night Fury, bud. This is what we've been looking for."

Toothless and the white Night Fury broke apart and backed away from each other. Both were breathing heavily. I stepped in front of Toothless, facing the white Night Fury. It growled at me and showed its teeth. I held a hand out and stepped closer.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Easy."

The Night Fury growled more, but I could see that it seemed to calm down a bit. It kept looking from me to the girl on the ground. Blood started to form a small puddle beside her. The Night Fury seemed worried and looked at me. It groaned and then went over to the girl. It curled around her and nudged her a bit. It made these sad, worried noises. The other dragons calmed down a little and looked at the girl. She must have a strong bond with all of them. I carefully made my way over. The Nadder saw me and started to get defensive again. I put my hands up to show that I wasn't a threat. I went up to the dragon and held one hand out. It sniffed my hand and then slowly, pressed its nose into my palm. When the other dragons saw the Nadder accept me, they calm down fully and stepped aside. The white Night Fury was hesitant to let me near the girl, but I think it knew I wanted to help.

"It's going to be ok. I'm here to help her."

The Night Fury looked at me with its blue eyes and groaned. It thrust its head into my chest and started to make worried purring sounds. It was scared. I smiled softly at it and then inspected the girl's injuries. The wound was big and I knew it had to be treated or else the girl was going to die. Picking her up bridal style, I went over to Toothless. He watched as I got on, making sure to position the girl so she wouldn't fall off during the flight to the village.

"Alright, bud. Let's get this girl to the village. She needs help. Astrid, figure out a way to get that Night Fury to the village."

"On it, Hiccup."

"Let's go, Toothless." Toothless took off fast. He knew how urgent it was to get the girl to the village. _I just hope it's not too late._


End file.
